


Burning Ice.

by TayTay_t2



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayTay_t2/pseuds/TayTay_t2
Summary: Everyone knows Yuuri Katsuki, he won the Grand Prix and earned himself a reputation, a lover and a dream job. Except Miya Katsuki has the same dreams as her brother yet no one knows her. She'd trained for years and had wanted to be something but an embarrassing accident and injury left her broken. Literally.Years down the line, Miya is trying to get her life back on track so she needs a new house and job. Just when all seems to be fine, the ice under her feet cracks and Miya is submerged underwater,A past rival has returned.A past memory has returned.A past chance has returned.Now Miya must decide whether she will return.Only Miya knows how far she can skate.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Burning Ice.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based in the world of Yuri On Ice and all credits go to the owners for the anime. However, the OCs and plot of this story belong to me. Enjoy :):0

Miya's breath faltered. The music drowned out and she froze. Her legs would not move. Her mind would not listen. The eyes boring into her didn't look away when she asked, instead it seemed as if every time she asked, the fire in their eyes intensified. Or maybe it was the lights. She could not tell. Her body shook and she heard her father's voice. "Yuuri did so well, and look at him now. You are not trying hard enough. Faster Miya. Faster. You are such a disappointment. This is your best? After so many years, THIS IS ALL YOU COULD LEARN?!"  
Normally she would do as he said and try her best to please her father, but she could not move. The voice disappeared. Miya tried to imagine the way her body flowed with the music, how it felt so right to be on the ice but now she could only feel the cold radiating from beneath her. Again, she screamed and apologised. She couldn't do anything. This wasn't her fault, someone please believe this wasn't her fault. Miya gained control of herself and began moving again, ignoring the thrum of blood in her ears. She felt the rising panic but did her best to fight it off. She moved and moved, spun and spun, gained speed and she was in the air, preparing to prove herself when she felt the world tip sidewards.  
She fell.  
In her last waking seconds, she could imagine her father's rage. Then she saw....... him. His eyes full of amusement, his mouth coy as he mouthed 'You can never be Yuuri'. As her eyes began to close, she felt the burning tears fall. And then she was alone in the dark,


End file.
